houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Benitoite
|race = Gem |age = Unknown |hardness = 6.5 |family = The other Gems |occupation = Fighter Scout Host (presumably for Alex's restaurant) |teammate = Neptunite (former) Alexandrite (current) |Japanese = Ari Ozawa |English = Elissa Cuellar |image = |-| Anime= |-| Manga= IMG_6302.jpg |Name = Benitoite / ベニトアイト|current location = Moon}} is one of the Gems who mainly go on patrol duty, and is one of the gems who accompanied Phosphophyllite to the moon. Their room is beside Cinnabar's. Appearance Benito has a deep blue color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear the standard black shoes but without gloves or socks. Their hair is cut short, parted to the side. Personality They can't say 'no' to people who asked for their help. While they understand Cinnabar's condition, they can't help but feel scared every time Cinnabar is in their room. When Phosphophyllite was believed to have transformed into a slug, they said to Diamond that Phos' current condition made them unable to do anything. Neptunite reminds them that Phos never did anything in the first place, the same thing that Benitoite was thinking but wanted to avoid saying. They seem somewhat timid and insecure about their lack of individuality. Later in the story, they wished to go to the Moon like Phos in order to become special. Character Profiles Vol. 2: *''Easily dragged into things.'' Vol. 5: *''Cursed with bad luck.'' Vol. 7: *''Enjoys cloud-gazing. Also likes play card games at night with the other gems, despite being terrible at them.'' Vol. 8: *''The model of common sense. Occasionally grows anxious over an inability to figure out what Neptunite is thinking.'' Vol. 9: * Normal. But that's a valuable trait in this group. '' '''Vol. 10:' *''Your average ordinary gem.'' Story * They lead Phosphophyllite to Cinnabar's room when asked. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for him when he was lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * They and the other Gems collected "Shiro" parts together. * When three sunspots were spotted together at the same time, Benitoite, Diamond, and Yellow Diamond, handled one together. After getting distracted by the diamond siblings bantering, they accidentally strike the vessel, causing the plan to lead the vessel to Sensei to fail. * They had eagerly bombarded Phos with questions upon their return from the moon, becoming one of the candidates for Phos to take back. * They accompany Phos back to the Moon along with other Gems. * Benito is asked by Alexandrite to help control them once Alexandrite's condition is removed, much to Benito's dismay. They actively argue against such a thing. * 220 years later, Benito is seen being a host at a cafe that Alexandrite runs. * They are dragged into attacking the Earth Gems by Alexandrite in order to control Alexandrite. However, upon getting to Earth, Alexandrite faints upon seeing the Lunarians, rendering Benitoite's job useless. They point out that the "new Gem" coming to the ship is actually Bort. Relationships Phosphophyllite They agreed with most of the Gems in that the former Phosphophyllite never did anything useful, although wanted to avoid saying it out loud. They look annoyed when Phos nags them, but will still answer/help them anyway. They become more interested in Phos and what they have to say upon Phos's return from the Moon, and eventually go with Phos to the Moon. Neptunite Although they are partners, it's not very clear as to how well they get along. Benito thinks that Neptunite is weird and sometimes has a difficult time reading them. They later reveal to Phos that they want to be away from Neptunite (and go to the Moon) in order to feel special and not bland. This reveals that there is some tension between them, although it's not known if Neptunite is aware of this. Sensei Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Benitoite has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Silicate * Chemistry: BaTiSi3O9 * Color: Colorless, blue Benitoite is a rare blue barium titanium silicate mineral, found in hydrothermally altered serpentinite. Benitoite displays fluorescence under short wave ultraviolet light, appearing bright blue to bluish-white in color. The more rarely seen clear to white benitoite crystals that displays red fluorescence under long-wave UV light. Benitoite typically occurs with an unusual set of minerals, along with minerals that make up its host rock. Frequently associated minerals include natrolite, neptunite, joaquinite, serpentine and albite. It was first described in 1907 by George D. Louderback, who named it benitoite for its occurrence near the headwaters of the San Benito River in San Benito County, California. Benitoite stone.jpg|rough benitoite Benitoite stone2.jpg|polished benitoite Source: | Mineral.net Trivia * Benitoite and Neptunite are both partners, and it is said that one of the requirements for being teammates is being the same kind of gem. This may be a reference to the fact that both Benitoite and Neptunite are silicate minerals. Gallery Benitoite.png|Benitoite as seen in the promo cover of the 2017 anime. benibeni.png|Benitoite in the manga benibeni2.png benibeni3.png|Benitoite in the manga BeniBust.jpg|Benitoite bust BeniRedRef.jpg|Benitoite reference BeniIntro1.jpg BeniIntro2.png Beni.png BeniIntro3.png BeniIntro4.jpg BeniMoon2.png|Benito in a Moon outfit, holding Alex's "leash" BeniProfile.png Category:Characters Category:Gems